1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for lowering a window pane and a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
Methods and devices for lowering a window pane are known from the conventional art. These methods and devices solve a problem that occurs in frameless motor vehicle doors in which the window pane is not located in a door frame belonging to the vehicle door. In these frameless motor vehicle doors, sealing problems can arise in the region of the top edge of the door window panes in the closed state, since the window pane must work together with a seal in this region. With conventional motor vehicle doors, this seal is already arranged on a frame of the motor vehicle door. With frameless motor vehicle doors, however, this seal is located on the motor vehicle body, so that after closing of the door the window pane must move into the seal located on the motor vehicle body in order to tightly seal the window pane. To this end, the window pane must be moved a certain distance out of the region of the seal located on the motor vehicle body before the motor vehicle door is closed or opened. In the prior art, this movement, which is also called short-stroke lowering, is triggered by various events.
Thus, DE 103 38 767 A1 discloses a door window control system for motor vehicle doors, and a window pane that can be raised and lowered by means of a motor, and an actuating element, in particular a door handle, for opening and closing the motor vehicle doors, wherein the window pane is opened by a short stroke each time the door is opened. According to the invention, at least one proximity sensor is provided, and/or at least one touch-sensitive sensor is arranged in the region of the actuating element. When an operator approaches the actuating element or the actuating element is touched by the operator, the touch-sensitive sensor issues a short stroke request signal.
In addition, a vehicle door with a window is known from DE 10 2008 014 520 A1 that can be lowered by a window regulator in a door body. During an opening process of the vehicle door, a defined lowering of the vehicle window pane from an initial position by a short-stroke travel can be carried out. According to the disclosure, the lowering can be triggered by means of an advance sensor of an electronic access control system.
Furthermore, it is known in modern motor vehicles that the signal for triggering a short stroke of window panes is issued when an ignition key is removed from an ignition lock of a motor vehicle. By this behavior, the operator signals that he intends to exit the motor vehicle shortly. In the most modern motor vehicles, which are equipped with electronic access control systems, an ignition lock for operating the motor vehicle may not be present. Motor vehicles of this type are provided with a so-called start/stop button, with which the engine can be started and stopped. For motor vehicles of this type, but not only of this type, it is necessary to provide another option for issuing a signal to a window regulator device.